


Синий, красный, золотой

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: О том, как полезно верить в сказки и быть смелым в своих чувствах. А еще о том, как в сером мире появились цвета.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Недоделанное, немного наивное соулмейт!АУ, где изначально мир для всех серый, а люди начинают видеть цвета, когда встречают свою родственную душу. А вообще это что-то вроде притчи или сказки.  
> Написано на Arlin Week (осень 2016) на дайри.

Мир казался довольно безрадостной штукой. Мерлин усвоил с самого детства, что окружающая его серость — это то, что не изменится никогда. В его маленькой деревне, где все знали всех, даже не слышали о том, что есть люди, которые видят мир по-другому. Счастливцы, встретившие свои вторые половинки. О них рассказала Мерлину мать, которой об этом поведал ее муж, отец Мерлина, перед тем, как бросить ее навсегда. Тот долгое время жил в Камелоте — большом городе, центре королевства, но даже там не смог встретить родного человека. В мире было огромное количество людей, и тот, кто предназначался судьбой именно тебе, мог жить за морем, а то и еще дальше, в землях, о которых на Британских островах даже не слышали. А потому люди уже и не пытались найти свою родственную душу. Неисправимые романтики, конечно, пробовали, но не в их силах было объехать весь мир и заглянуть в глаза каждому человеку. Мерлин не верил, что люди, видящие мир по-другому, вообще существуют, но он отчаянно надеялся, что ошибся. И, наверное, именно эта надежда толкнула его на то, чтобы отправиться в Камелот. Она, а вовсе не опасное недовольство жителей деревни его магией.

Дорога вилась через поля, леса, иногда сливаясь с большим торговым путем, а иногда почти теряясь в густых зарослях кустарника. Мерлин срывал серые травинки, прикусывал, касался языком во рту, чувствуя горьковатый вкус. Тот был сильным, ярким, казалось, относился к совсем другой жизни, в которой было место чувствам, безумствам, в котором были не всевозможные оттенки серого, а совершенно другие, невероятные цвета.

Стены камелотского замка казались ослепительно белыми. Мерлин еще не видел такого цвета, обычно его заменял бледно-серый, блеклый, и Мерлин думал, что белый — это отсутствие всяких красок, но теперь понял — это самый богатый цвет, который только могла создать природа. После такого потрясения Мерлина даже не слишком испугала казнь колдуна и зловещее предсказание его матери. 

Как и было оговорено, Мерлин поселился у Гаюса; а в первые же минуты знакомства с ним выдал свою магию. Так уж получилось, но Гаюсу можно было доверять. А чуть позже по собственной глупости и в присущей ему тяге к справедливости Мерлин умудрился ввязаться в потасовку с наследником престола. Он смотрел на незнакомого парня, заносчивого осла, но не встречался с ним взглядом.

— Скажи, Мерлин, ты умеешь ползать на коленях? — спросил этот петух.

— Нет, — быстро ответил Мерлин.

— Научить?

И это случилось. Мерлин продолжал отвечать, смеялся и смотрел в глаза этому парню, невыносимой заднице, о котором меньше всего мог подумать, что окажется его неуловимой родственной душой, и понимал, что мир начал меняться. Неуловимо, незаметно, но краски вокруг как будто стали ярче и словно начали проявляться цвета. Не веря в это, Мерлин решил, что просто перенасытился впечатлениями, новым городом, и яркое солнце, ласкающее Камелот с самого утра, немного повредило его глаза. Растерявшись, Мерлин даже попытался врезать грубияну, но в следующее мгновение оказался в захвате, а затем и вовсе в темнице, где никаких цветов не было вовсе. Осел оказался королевским, но от этого не перестал быть невыносимой задницей. Мерлин решил, что неправильно все понял, и его родственной душой был вовсе не принц Артур, а обычный прохожий или девушка, вытряхивающая ковер в окне замка.

Вскоре Мерлин понял, что рубашка у принца красная, а его собственная — синяя, что дракон на гербе Пендрагонов золотой, такой же, как и волосы Артура, сияющие на ослепительно-ярком солнце. Названия цветов пришли к нему вместе с самими цветами. Мерлин не верил, что его судьба может быть настолько жестокой. Среди всех в этом мире он один встретил свою родственную душу, а она оказалась не милой скромной девушкой, а королевской задницей по имени Артур Пендрагон.

Поэтому Мерлин с удовольствием колдовал во время драки с Артуром, а затем так же отчаянно спасал его, когда колдунья едва не довела до конца свою месть за казненного сына.

Пожалуй, Мерлин окончательно убедился, что Артур — его судьба, не когда об этом сказал огромный дракон, а когда Утер назначил его слугой своего сына.

Мерлин понятия не имел, видит ли Артур цвета так же, как и он. Потому что если это так, то значит все легенды о родственных душах были правдой. А если нет, то он уже ничего не понимал. Но Мерлин не решался спросить, ведь Артур не делал шагов ему навстречу, более того, тот, кажется, влюбился в Гвен.

Сам Мерлин часто задавал себе вопрос, как он относится к Артуру, любит ли или просто идет на поводу легенды о цветах. Артур уже не казался ему ослом, хотя часто вел себя по-свински, но Мерлин видел в нем больше, гораздо больше, и постепенно влюблялся в того, будущего короля. А когда любить его сильнее стало невозможно, Мерлин сдался и впустил в свое сердце Артура, который находился рядом.

Шли дни, месяцы, годы. Мерлин множество раз убеждался, что мир Артура по-прежнему серый, как и мир всех людей вокруг. Это могло означать то, что хоть Артур и был родственной душой Мерлина, но Мерлин его половинкой не был. Как и Гвен, впрочем, и осознание этого немного примиряло Мерлина с жизнью.

Но Артур был твердо намерен жениться, и Мерлин не собирался ему мешать. Лишь просил иногда подумать, но сам отчаянно толкал его в объятия Гвен. Он переживал, плохо спал, постоянно вызывал гнев и раздражение Артура, когда засыпал в разгар охоты или ронял тяжелый доспех прямо на ногу принцу. И только когда со свадьбой все уже было почти решено, а Мерлин по собственным ощущениям превратился в бесплотную тень самого себя, он все-таки решился.

— Ты знаешь легенду о том, что если человек встречает свою родственную душу, то его мир преображается? — спросил он.

— Слышал о ней, — ответил Артур, не отрываясь от чтения длинного свитка. Мерлин в это время убирался в комнате и, подняв с пола красную рубашку Артура, прижал ее к себе. Артур любил красный цвет, хоть и не знал об этом, и ему нравились синие рубашки Мерлина, в чем он тоже никогда себе не признавался. 

— И ты веришь?..

— Нет, — Артур наконец поднял на него взгляд. — Я множество раз смотрел в глаза человеку, которого люблю, но мир вокруг не поменялся.

— Совсем?

— Совсем. Если он и стал другим, то только потому, что я полюбил, после этого все вокруг стало ярче, даже я сам изменился. Но никаких цветов, прости, — Артур взмахнул пером, зажатом в руке, и зачеркнул что-то в своем свитке. А затем задумчиво продолжил: — Думаю, «видеть мир по-другому» — не значит изобретать какие-то цвета, просто ты начинаешься чувствовать иначе, именно поэтому все и меняется.

— Но… — Мерлин еще раз взглянул на красную рубашку в своих руках. Это была не легенда, не сказка. Неужели, как детям рассказывают истории о говорящих животных, так и Мерлину скормили предание о цветах? И на самом деле эта рубашка серая, просто другого оттенка, чем синяя рубашка Мерлина, чем зеленая трава и золотое солнце. Людям достаточно миллиона оттенков серого, чтобы видеть мир, и это и есть настоящее, а все цвета Мерлин просто придумал.

— Нет! — воскликнул он и, отшвырнув от себя рубашку, подошел к Артуру. — Я вижу цвета, — уверенно заявил он, — и больше никто. Увидел в тот день, как встретил тебя. Почему только я?

— У нас был юродивый, он тоже утверждал, что есть какой-то желтый цвет или зеленый и еще какой-то…

— Синий, красный, золотой! 

Мерлин протянул руку и дотронулся до век Артура, заставив того закрыть глаза. Осторожно, нежно погладил, а потом, осмелев и растеряв последние остатки разума, коснулся их губами. Он мог бы поклясться, что глаза Артура вспыхнули золотом…

— Печально осознавать, что во всем мире есть только один человек, предназначенный для тебя, — тихо сказал Артур, — и вы с ним никогда не встретитесь. А тот, к кому стремится твое сердце, на самом деле не твоя вторая половинка. Лучше жить в сером мире, довольствоваться тем, что нашел и чего добился сам. Нашел человека, с которым хорошо рядом, за которого, не задумываясь, отдашь жизнь. Родственных душ нет, если нет возможности с ними встретиться.

— А если бы все было по-другому? — спросил Мерлин, продолжая легко, едва касаясь, целовать веки Артура.

— Тогда вторые половинки притягивались бы друг к другу и обязательно встречались бы в этой жизни.

— Как думаешь, цвета стоят того?

— Не знаю, я…

Артур открыл глаза, а затем испуганно зажмурился, затем вновь посмотрел на Мерлина и тихо, с улыбкой в голосе сказал:  
— Мне нравятся твои синие глаза.

И Мерлин ослепительно улыбнулся. А в следующее мгновение по его щекам побежали слезы, и он разрыдался, словно впечатлительная девица.

— Ме-е-ерлин, — протянул Артур, притянул его к себе и крепко обнял.

— Ты теперь не узнаешь, правда ли Гвен твоя родственная душа, — сквозь слезы выдавил из себя Мерлин.

— А я и так знаю, что нет, — мягко возразил Артур. — Это совсем другой человек.

— О-о! — Мерлин нахмурился, ничего не понимая. — А зачем ты тогда женишься на Гвен? И кто этот человек?

Вместо ответа Артур сначала чмокнул его в нос, слизывая с него соленую влагу, а затем поцеловал в губы. Мерлин потрясенно застыл, не отвечая, не зная, что делать. Но когда Артур отстранился, нахмурившийся, недоуменный, Мерлин притянул его обратно к себе, целуя сам, неумело, неуклюже, но со всей нерастраченной любовью.

— И что теперь? — спросил Мерлин позже, когда они нацеловались вдоволь и просто нежились в объятиях друг друга.

— Может, расскажешь мне, что ты маг? — улыбнулся Артур. — Я видел вспышку перед тем, как появились цвета. Да и, Мерлин, ты множество раз спасал меня, весьма глупо и неуклюже, только идиот не заметил бы твою магию. Ну и то, что ты сумел наполнить этот мир красками, поверив в детскую сказку, говорит кое-о-чем.

В любое другое время Мерлин бы всполошился, испугался, попытался оправдаться, но теперь лишь виновато уткнулся носом куда-то в район Артуровой подмышки и вздохнул. 

— И что, получается, только мы теперь видим цвета? — поинтересовался Артур.

— Сейчас, да. Но потом… Наверное, постепенно, другие люди тоже смогут их увидеть.

— Когда встретят свою родственную душу?

— А не лучше ли, чтобы цвета видели все?

— А как тогда узнать свою вторую половинку?

— Но ты же узнал.

— Но не подозревал, что ты тоже любишь меня. Я боялся, и мы потеряли несколько лет.

— Зато мы выбрали сами.

— Не-а, — Артур поцеловал Мерлина в ухо, взъерошил его волосы и коснулся пальцем губ. — Я не хотел влюбляться в тебя, даже в мыслях не было, но почему-то это произошло. Потому что ты — это ты, а если бы у меня была подсказка, то все было бы проще.

— И не так интересно.

— Не так больно. Но в любом случае у нас был выбор, ведь мы могли бы наплевать на то, что мы родственные души, и отправиться искать другую любовь.

— Ты так и сделал…

— Ну так что, каким будет наш мир?

— Самым замечательным! — отозвался Мерлин и вновь поцеловал Артура, на этот раз горячее и настойчивее, с требованием большего.

Их мир будет таким, каким они сами захотят его увидеть. И теперь родственные души будут встречаться гораздо чаще, почти всегда! Ведь если двое созданы друг для друга, то они должны быть вместе. И мир будет меняться каждый раз, как сердца людей будут наполняться любовью…


End file.
